Changed  Forever
by Clawizzle
Summary: Oneshot about Cinderpelt.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Cinderpelt or the way Cinderpelt died. I am just a mole's tail, so be quiet. :)**

**Claimer: I do own the following oneshot, except for the dialogue that you recognise from the books. **

**Set in Twilight **

_Moletail Fanfiction Productions Present..._

_A Studio Warriors Film..._

**CHANGED FOREVER  
**

A Oneshot About Cinderpelt's Death

I raced into the nursery. My brother, Brackenfur, was guarding the entrance. Badgers, cats, claws, and blood flooded the clearing. I had to save Sorreltail and her and Brackenfur's kits. 

Brackenfur screeched as a badger lumbered towards us. "It's okay, Sorreltail. You're all right. You're doing fine. It's nothing to worry about." Sorreltail winced. She struggled and moaned as a kit came out. It was a blackish tabby.

"Molekit," Sorreltail panted. She looked so exhausted. Then her stomach twisted in pain again. Out came a tortoiseshell she-cat just like her mother.

"Poppykit," Sorreltail decided.

I wanted to help her so badly. Great StarClan, how could I--

A badger growled. I turned to look up. Oops. There it was! How did it get in here? What happened to Brackenfur?

"Cinderpelt, Sorreltail! Watch out!" he called. I slashed out at the badger's nose. It flinched, but only came back more angry. It clawed and pawed at me, trying to strike Sorreltail but always missing. I had to protect the young tortoiseshell queen.

The badger swiped. It dealt a blow to my flanks. I toppled over just as a golden kit escaped from Sorreltail's belly.

"Honeykit," Sorreltail announced before I was thrown up against the nursery wall. The badger hit my head, and then pricked my throat. Breath, blood, and bones--all knocked out of my limp body at one time.

I was hurled in the bed of moss. The badger clawed at my side. A gash formed. Everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, Leafpool was standing over me.

"Leafpool," I rasped, my voice nearly choking on itself. "I prayed to StarClan that you would come back."

"I should never have left you," Leafpool mewed. She crouched by my side. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Cinderpelt, please don't die!"

She put some moss on my side. "You're going to be fine. As soon as the bleeding stops, I'll fetch some marigold so that the wound doesn't get infected, and some poppy seeds for the pain. You'll be able to have a good, long sleep, and you'll feel much better when you wake up."

I was grateful for Leafpool's efforts, but my time to die had come. "Stop it, Leafpool. There's no point. I'm going to join StarClan."

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed. She scooped up more moss. Foolish young apprentice. She was a fine medicine cat. I was just a burden. All the same, I was like this when Yellowfang died, too.

"It's all right. StarClan told me that they would come for me soon. This is the fate that they have laid down for me.

"You knew?" Leafpool asked. Her eyes looked concerned and slightly angry. "You knew that you were going to die, and you didn't tell me?"

"It was my destiny," I mewed, "not yours."

"You knew that I was meeting Crowfeather, though! You knew that if I went away, ThunderClan would be left without a medicine cat! Cinderpelt, you should have _forced_ me to stay." Leafpool's voice was firm and excited.

"I would never force you to do anything, Leafpool." My voice shook. "I didn't want you to stay if it was going to make you unhappy. You must want to be a medicine cat with all of your heart.

"I do," she whispered softly. "I do."

I remembered the time that Tigerclaw had led me into a trap near the Thunderpath. Then again, was it a trap? Tigerstar was a no-good cat, but he might have really scented ShadowClan. Or maybe it was both. Anyways, I had gotten my leg broken and had been apprenticed to Yellowfang instead of Fireheart. I had been changed for the rest of my life. I didn't have too much of a choice. Leafpool did. She chose to be a medicine cat. Good for her! "You are a wonderful medicine cat."

"No, I'm not. I went away, and I left you and my Clan! Oh, Cinderpelt, I'm so sorry," she replied.

"There is nothing to forgive," I told her, memories of the Thunderpath still coming back to me. "I am happy to join StarClan, knowing that ThunderClan will be cared for."

"No!" Leafpool cried. "This is all my fault. I should have been here. I should--"

"It would have made no difference," I croaked. "We cannot change our destinies. We just have to have the courage to know what it is, and to accept it." I sighed sadly. "StarClan are waiting for me. Good-bye, Leafpool."

My body jerked one last time, and I was still thinking about how I had been changed forever.


End file.
